Being Carlos Garcia
by WaitYourTurn
Summary: FORMERLY "No Love Allowed". After leaving The Palm Woods for 3 year professional songwriter Carlos is back. However, while being intimate with his crush Logan he discovers Logan is already engaged to the fakest of them all Camille. He seeks comfort in one of his few friends Jo, and things escalate pretty quickly.
1. Surprise!

Logan dimmed the lights and turn to Carlos who was sitting with a sinister grin on his bed wearing only some skimpy white briefs. Logan couldn't stop staring at the perfect specimen lying on his bed. The chiseled abs, warm mocha skin and on top of that his butt was to die for. Logan smiled as his erection grew making him blush but Carlos' smile only grew. Their lips smashed into each other as they shared a passionate kiss. Their bodies crashing into each other as they rolled across the bed fighting for dominance. Logan eventually got the upper hand and pinned his partner down and shoved the other boy into the headboard.

He grabbed the lube and generously slathered his throbbing erection, moaning in the process. Carlos, who'd done this many other times, pulled off his briefs and put his feet behind his head, readying himself for Logan. Logan stuck one lubed up finger into Carlos waiting for the muscles to relax before taking it out. This time he stuck two fingers fingers in spread them apart like scissors, making Carlos moan like he usually did. Then he looked into his lovers eyes as he slowly pushed pulled out and then softly thrust back in, repeating this a few times to loosen up his partner.

"That the best you can do Loges?" Carlos teased, knowing he hated the nickname.

Logan smiled and responded "Well I was going to go easy on you but trust me, I can crank this the up."

He pounded into Carlos fast and hard. Carlos moaned and threw his head back as he let his former bandmate attack his prostate. Logan went harder and harder as Carlos moaned louder and louder, both of them close to climax. Carlos was whacking himself off like crazy.

"I'm so frikkin close!" screamed Carlos.

Logan was breathing heavy and sweating like crazy. He held Carlos and went as fast and strong as ever until... ... The doorbell rang. Carlos felt Logan pull out and as look up confused, Logan was frantically putting on his clothes and mumbling to himself like he did.

Carlos sat up and looked at him with confusion. "Um... what are you doing?" He asked.

Logan ran out the room screaming "Just Hide!" before he left. Carlos quickly surveyed the room before jumping under the bed seconds before the door opened.

"I'm just so glad to be back!" said a familiar voice Carlos couldn't recognize. "I haven't seen you in 3 months you must of been so lonely without me! Hook up with any girls while I was gone?" she asked.

Logan answered her now "No, Camille. No other girl could compare to you, my beautiful, smart and sexy girlfriend."

Carlos nearly choked after hearing the words come out the mouth of the man he'd been sleeping with for almost 2 months. He heard them kiss and sit back down on the bed. Camille groaned in disgust and continuted

"So did you hear Carlos is back at the Palm Woods? He's like a frikkin parasite." Carlos rolled his eyes, remembering why he didn't like the now Emmy winning actress. "I mean I'm not a homophobe but ever since he came out and and ruined your band I've been done with him. It doesn't help that he always had that creepy crush on you either. Look just because he's back doesn't mean you need to talk to him again, he's bad news."

Logan hesitated a bit but reassured her "Yeah... I haven't really spoken to him since he's been back and I don't plan on it. He's pretty childish to be honest."

Carlos rolled his eyes under the bed. Logan was always calling him childish just because he wasn't interested in being sooo serious all the time. Also, he knew there was a reason that Logan broke off their secret fling 3 and a half years ago. It must of been Camille pressuring Logan to stay away from him. Suddenly Carlos didn't regret what went down between the two of them back then.

Camille sighed with relief. "Well Babe I'd love to stay and chat... and maybe do some other things but I need to go take a shower I just spent 9 hours on a plane next to some sweaty old guy." She kissed him and pranced out the room. Carlos waited as he heard the door close and subsequently the shower turning on. As soon as it did he jumped out from under the bed to confront Logan.

"Man what the hell?" he whispered frantically, knowing if he shouted Camille would hear him. "You're seeing with Camille?" He has furious that Logan didn't tell him he was cheating on him, especially with someone as nasty as Camille. "You're an cheating, lying asshole!" he said as he threw a pillow at Logan.

Logan dodged it and hushed him. "Calm down and let me explain!" he said.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "I'm all ears". Logan shuffled his feet, like he always did when he was nervous.

"Um.. I've kinda been seeing you behind Camille's back." Carlos rolled his eyes again. "Duh Logan, I was right under the bed I heard everything." He looked at Logan expectantly. "So... are you gonna break up with her?" he asked.

"Of course not Los we're engaged!" he replied. "Engaged!?" Carlos said, rather loudly. Logan glared at him.

"Los shut the fuck up. Yes we're engaged! We've continued dating since you left and I popped the question right before she left for her movie. Her and I-"

Carlos cut him off "So when we're you going to tell me I thought I had a relationship with a guy who's GOING TO BE MARRIED!"

Logan glared at him even harder. "Stop being so loud! What are you talking about a relationship? We're just sleeping together Carlos, that's why they call it friends with benefits."

Carlos' heart sank, he had hoped their "friends with benefits" relationship would eventually evolve into something more, but clearly that wasn't happening. "You know what..." he said as he put on his clothes. "I'm out of here."

He left the apartment and checked his favorite G-Shock watch to see what time it was. It was 1:33. It was the same watch Logan gave him for his 18th birthday. He admired it as he rode the elevator to the 3rd floor. Then he got his key and opened the door quietly as to not wake his roommate. He walked into the apartment and was startled by his roommate Jo asleep on the couch with her laptop in her lap. Jo was one of the only people along with Stephanie and Jennifer Wright (a.k.a black jennifer) at the palm woods he was still friends with. He knew he was lucky to have her. He shook her a little bit to wake her up. She stirrred, eventually opening her eyes and jumping up.

"Hey! Thanks for waking me up! You know you could always sleep in my bed, it's not fair you're always on the couch."

He shook his head "Nah Jo it's ok, go get your rest.".

She started to walk away, but then stopped right before she went into her room. "Your hair is looking pretty ruffled and you smell like you sprayed too much cologne on yourself. Who were you with?"

Carlos frowned. He hadn't told anyone, not even Jo, about Logan but right now he really couldn't care less about keeping a cheaters secret. "I'll tell you in the morning..." he said as he curled up on the couch with a blanket.

Jo was persistent. "If you tell me who then I won't say anything, I'll let you go to bed and we'll discuss it in the morning.' Carlos gave up knowing that when Jo wanted to no something she wouldn't stop till she got the truth. "Fine. I was with..." he gulped, scared to finish the sentence.

"...with?" Jo questioned.

Carlos sighed. "I was with Logan, Jo." Jo said nothing and simply turned on her heels and shut her door.


	2. Can't Stay Away

**Carlos POV**

I felt myself shaking and everything was black. I looked up to see Jo on top of me with a frantic look on her face.

"Jo?" I said rubbing my eyes. "What is going on?"

She pulled me up from the couch into sitting position and answered "It's morning. Explain yourself."

I played dumb, wanted to avoid the conversation. "Explain what Jo?"

"You being over Logan's last night." she answered with a smile. "Nope. You're not getting out of this one."

I decided to try and stall her. "Let me just get something to eat first, I'm starving."

She turned around and pulled out a plate of fresh corn dogs. "Eat and talk." she said, eyebrows raised at my poor attempts at derailing her.

I sighed and gave up. "Well... what do you want to know."

"Everything." she replied. "Why were you there?"

"Um..." I began. Even though she was my best friend I didn't want to say it outright. "We were on a date."

Jo nodded. "How long have you been going on these late night _dates_ with him" she asked, obviously knowing what type of _date_ it was. "A couple months." I admitted.

"I wonder what the Ice Queen Camille will thing of her fiance being in another relationship? Especially a gay one."Jo snorted. "Even though it is Camille, this is still wrong and you need to tell him your relationship is over." she said firmly.

I frowned. "Thats the thing though. At the beginning I agreed to be Friends With Benefits but I wasn't exactly sure what that was." I told her.

She smacked her head and chuckled. "Really Carlos?"

I glared at her and continued. "I guess I'm desperate because I've been playing along this entire time. Why didn't anyone tell me he was engaged?!"

"You told me and Jennifer to never mention him around you." Jo reminded me.

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb. "Whatever. You're right and trust me I won't be talking to him anymore.

"Good!" Jo said with a smile. "But who will you be talking to?" she continued "What?" I asked, confused.

"You have not been on a real date in ages! It's about time you go on a date." she said smiling even harder now.

I opened my mouth to tell her no but she seemed to already have something planned. "Do you have something in mind?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Ok, I know you don't like him but he's really nice once you get to know him..."

"Please don't tell me you're talking about who I think you're talking about.." I groaned

"Jett is NOT the jerk you guys make him out to be! So what if he wanted to steal me away from Kendall? It turns out Jett was right and he's an asshole"

Jo argued. Her face softened. "And don't be mad but I kinda already told him I'd get you to go out with him yesterday."

"What the hell Jo?! You can't just promise people I'll go on dates with them." I shouted.

"Sorry but it's for your own good! He's hot, bisexual and I think you to will click." she said with a shrug. "I gotta go but you can thank me later!"

As the door shut I groaned as my phone lit up. I had 7 unread messages from Logan and it was only 11am. I also had a message from Jo saying _meet jett in the lobby 9 n dress nice ur goin 2 a fancy ass place :0 :0. u'll forgive me after this date._ I rolled my eyes, put my phone down and went back to sleep.

**Jennifer POV **

I heard the doorbell ring and ran to get the door. I was expected Carlos because whenever he wants to look nice he comes to me for my fashion expertise but as I opened the door I saw a different face. Kendall's peiricng green eyes were about an inch away from mine. Neither of us said anything for a few seconds until he decided to speak.

"You know why I'm here." he told me.

"Let's make this quick." I told him.

He walked into my apartment and stood by the counter, fidgeting like crazy. I wasn't the biggest fan because of what went down with but business was business and roles had been slim. In order to afford living at The Palm Woods, our managers and our high fashion lifestyle us girls needed to find a more.. unorthodox way of making money. I opened the drawer to the kitchen and took out the false bottom. I pulled out the baggie filled almost to the brim and turned to Kendall.

"Alright!" he said

I smiled and said "That'll be sixty dollars!".

"Sixty bucks?!" he exclaimed.

"If you went to Guitar Dude's it'd be seventy five. Cough up sixty bucks or go home." I told him flatly.

He pulled the money out his pocket and handed it to me before snatching the baggie from my hands. "You're fucking robbing me.' he grumbled.

I wasn't letting him off that easily. "One more thing. No more messing with Carlos. If you even try him then you can say goodbye to my REASONABLY priced goods."

He shrugged and as he walked out mumbled "I don't mess with faggots anyway."

As I closed the door I wondered why Kendall was so against gays. He was usually so open minded and friendly but anything to do with gay people made him turn sour. As much as I wanted to tell him off I couldn't mess with a customoer. Especially not my most loyal one.

**Carlos POV**

I sat down across from Jett in Olive Garden.

I wasn't aware that Olive Garden counted as fancy but all I was wearing was a white black polo shirt and khakis. Jett finally put his phone away and turned to me, seeming finally ready to start a conversation.

"I would of never thought you would say yes to a date with me." he admitted.

"I guess I'm exploring new options." I said flirtatiously.

Just then a waitress came up. "What can I get you guys?"

I began to order but Jett cut me off. "If you're exploring new options, you should let me order for you." Then he whispered our orders in the woman's ear and she nodded and left.

"What did you get me?" I asked him.

He grinned , "You'll see when it get's here. But anyway why don't you tell me about you. Y'know let me get to know Carlos because I really don't know much about you other than that you like Corn dogs."

I laughed and began to answer as I saw two familiar faces walk in the door holding hands. The one and only Camille and Logan. Jett saw me staring and turned around and saw them.

"Hey looks it's everyone's favorite couple. We should go say hi!" he exclaimed.

"Let's not!" I said a little to loudly. He looked at me funny and I explained "We can do that later, I'm just so excited to talk."

The two of us continued to talk abut throughout the whole night Carlos and I kept shooting each other glances. I also learned that Jett likes to party, mountain biking and is a great dancer. He offered to take me back to his place and teach me some moves and I agreed without doing much thinking. I pretended to be having the time of my life in order to let Logan know I'm over him when in all actually I wasn't feeling Jett. I liked him a lot more than before but he had nothing on Logan. Towards the end of the date _I got a text from Logan saying I'm in the bathroom. Hurry up and meet me and make sure Camille doesn't see you_.

I excused myself from Jett and snuck around the opposite way to avoid Camille. When I opened the bathroom door Logan stood by himself, next to the sinks. All my anger fizzled away as I saw him biting his lip, clearly nervous about talking to me. I gave him a cold stare regardless

"You have a lot of nerve still talking to me." I sneered.

Logan walked up to me and looked deep into my eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way Carlitos. I was wrong and I've missed you."

My heart melted inside but I wasn't letting him off that easy. "We've been broken up for one day." I said flatly.

"And in that one day I realized that I'm not going to be able to go through anymore knowing that we are over. Can you please forgive me?"

I sighed, he always knew just the right thing to say. "I guess I can forgive you. One thing though, how are you going to dump Camille?"

Instead of answering me he pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. I could say that the kiss was just alright, or just good, but I'd be lying. It was magical. All my worries melted away as he kissed me for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only a 30 second makeout session.

"I have to go." he said as he pulled away. And all of a sudden it was over as quickly as it started.

I sat down on Jett's couch, tired and sweaty from dancing. "Your neighbors are going to hate you after this." I said.

He laughed and waved his hand. "They already do! I feel like this whole hotel hates me." he said as he sat down next to me.

I nodded and agreed. "I know the feeling."

He turned my face to his and looked deep into my eyes. "How can the whole Palm Woods hate you when I'm crazy about you?" he asked.

Before I can say anything he kissed me. I kissed him back, but it wasn't the same as kissing Logan. The spark wasn't there for me, it was like kissing a dog. Then he topped it off by sliding his hand and squeezing my bulge. I flung myself away from him in retaliation.

"Um... watch it there buddy." I warned him.

"Whats' wrong?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Don't touch me like that. I barely even know you" I told him sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "So you're one of those guys... You knew me enough to go on a date. For me to blow my money on a LOBSTER for you and to waste all my time, but not enough to have a little fun? Exactly the type of loser I thought you were."

I got up off his couch and grabbed my coat. "Whatever. I'm going home, don't follow me." I said coldly.

He scoffed and called after me "Oh yeah I forgot. Keep staring at Logan, Carlos! Three years alter and he still doesn't like you."

I turned and glared at him "Shut the fuck up you asshole!" I yelled.

He laughed, "He's with Camille and they're getting married. He will never love you like he loves her."

I walked out and slammed the door as I made my way up to my hotel room during the middle of the night for the second time in 2 days.

What did Jett know? I thought.

**More than I was willing to admit.**


End file.
